


Prompt Eight; Cuckolding & Voyeurism

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: 'Soulmates. That’s how one could describe the indescribable connection between the two women. Ares was jealous after all isn’t that what war personified? The envy of those who had to witness what others have and when they finally couldn’t withstand it. Leading it all down to the rabbit hole of destruction to hope to satiate that feeling...'Ares watches Gabrielle but more importantly, Xena.





	Prompt Eight; Cuckolding & Voyeurism

Soulmates. That’s how one could describe the indescribable connection between the two women. Ares was jealous after all isn’t that what war personified? The envy of those who had to witness what others have and when they finally couldn’t withstand it. Leading it all down to the rabbit hole of destruction to hope to satiate that feeling.

 

Ares was the personification of this.

 

Is it any wonder he would feel in such a way?

 

Watching Xena take the other woman in her hands, hands always so sure upon weapons and fighting. Shake before the fair-headed woman as she takes her into her arms.

 

It felt wrong, she was his conqueror, the destroyer of nations. Yet she trembles before Gabrielle.

 

It felt wrong, witnessing this.

 

Of course, he has felt the flesh of mortality as he’s taken and they have taken from him. He loved it almost as much as he loved taking the lives of other bodies.

 

La petite mort as they would say.

 

Even so, he boiled at the wrongness even as the two women began to move against each other. How their faces were hidden yet illuminated in their flame. Xena looked breath-taking with her eyes concentrated in bringing the smaller woman’s pleasure. She was implacable, a force of nature all directed attention, where she would bring this god to his knees and he couldn’t look away.

 

Of course, she notices, her senses almost wolf-like while her lover was amid personal passions. Her lips curl at him, but she doesn’t stop. Of course, she was used to witnesses, a raider. They fucked in the middle of bodies when lust overtook them, it’s what drew him to her. What made him wish she would eternally be his.

 

Then she turns away and peppers kisses across the other woman’s neck as she pushes heavily into the body below her. Even so, her body is protective, uncaring that he watches her but she shields her from view. Always, Gabrielle.

 

Only then he turns and walks away from the sight, the wrongness digging into him like a pacing beast, he wanders.

 

Ah well.

 

Just means this war will be much more personal than most for the God of War


End file.
